1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of composite material containing carbon fibers and a carbon matrix.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical processes for manufacturing carbon/carbon composites involve either: (1) impregnating layers of pre-impregnated carbon cloth (a lay-up) with pitch and then calcining and graphitizing the product to high temperatures; or (2) impregnating a pre form, or set of yarns woven together in several directions, with pitch and graphitizing at high temperatures. In both cases, the composite produced is frequently given a final machining to achieve the desired shape.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to produce a composite which is flexible and non-brittle at ordinary temperatures and may be easily bent or formed into various shapes.